The Dark Night - A Reylo Story
by EveIlire
Summary: Rey et Kylo se retrouvent dans la nuit de Coruscant, sur le pouvoir du véritable amour. Une fanfic Asexuel - Asexual - Apothi. M pour violence/ souffrance psychologique. One-shot. Soyez gentils svp J'espère qu'elle vous fera autant de bien qu'à moi!
1. Les lueurs d'Endor

**Notes de l'auteur : /!\ Importantes pour la compréhension !**

**Ceci est une histoire Reylo AU où Rey est Apothisexuelle. J'ai voulu jouer sur les pensées des deux amoureux, ainsi, le point vu change constamment.**

**L'apothisexualité est située à l'extrémité du spectre asexuel. Elle se caractérise par un dégoût de l'acte sexuel et de tout ce qui s'y rapporte.**

**La fanfic est Rate M pour la violence psychologique, mais il n'y a ni viol ni scènes type Lemon.**

**J'ai écrit cette fanfic pour sensibiliser et démêler le vrai du faux sur l'apothisexualité (et aussi parce que je suis une fangirl du Reylo mais chut ! ).**

**J'ai donc besoin de vos réactions, de vos questions etc en commentaire. J'en ai aussi besoin pour une raison plus personnelle :**

**J'ai une intelligence Kinesthetique, les formes sont nombreuses, et l'un des effets possible de cette mémoire spéciale est une réalité déformée. Une sorte de retour-arrière fait changer la vitesse des souvenirs, leur interprétation, leur ordre. Ainsi, j'ai besoin de vos commentaires, notamment sur le rythme du texte (trop lent ou trop rapide) afin d'améliorer mon écriture et de l'adapter au plus grand nombre, car ce qui est naturel dans mon esprit peut être vite perturbant pour des personnes visuelles ou auditives.**

**Désolée de la longueur ! Bonne lecture ! Kisses**

**ILI**

Rey s'avança, Kylo s'avança, silhouettes noires encapuchonnées dans les ruelles encore plus noires de Coruscant. Les derniers niveaux de l'ancienne capitale de la République et de l'Empire étaient aussi malsains qu'à leur habitude, bien plus malsains que les paisibles rues de Theed, cité Nubienne que Leia avait décidé de choisir comme capitale de la Nouvelle République, bien plus malsains que la forêt de Dagobah où il était partit en exil.

Mais tout ceci n'était rien. À ce moment précis, elle n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs, il n'aurait pas voulu être plus loin. Même l'atmosphère de ces quartiers sombres et dangereux ne parvenait pas à faire descendre leur excitation.

Elle attendait. Elle l'attendait. Il approchait.

Elle guettait chaque ombre. Trop grand, trop petit, trop mince, trop gros, trop musclé, trop faible, trop grandes oreilles, trop d'yeux. Il savait où elle était. Ça y est ! Dans ce petit trou de souris où seul son corps parfait pouvait se glisser. Son enthousiasme redoubla quand elle vit la personne la plus parfaite de toute le galaxie, son cœur s'emballa quand il vit qu'elle était sauve.

Elle sauta dans ses bras, il passa ses grandes mains autour de son petit corps.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, elle chercha sa place un peu plus loin dans son étreinte. Il la porta, elle se laissa faire. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, il la sentit se calmer. Sa respiration ralentit, son cœur ne battait déjà plus que pour elle. Elle se calma enfin, et lentement, toujours entourée par ses bras protecteurs, il la sentait s'endormir.

Alors il la laissa tranquille, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle sentit la chaleur de son amour l'envahir.

Rey se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, allongée sur un lit moelleux. Kylo n'avait pas dormi, il n'avait fait que la regarder. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il la désirait plus que tout au monde. Aujourd'hui, il respectait son souhait. Il savait à quel point les relations physiques la répulsaient, même avec lui qu'elle aimait de toute son âme. Lui avouer avait été une épreuve, il le savait. Il avait tout fait pour la mettre en confiance, lui faire comprendre que son amour lui suffisait. Alors aujourd'hui, il la prenait dans ces bras doucement, il regardait ses yeux noisettes des heures durant, et par dessus tout, il la laissait dormir contre lui. C'était leur expérience la plus fusionnelle, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, ils n'étaient plus ni Kylo, ni Rey, juste eux.

Alors aujourd'hui, en se réveillant, Rey le regarda, et afficha ce petit sourire qui le remplissait d'amour.

"Bonjour Ben Solo...

-Bonjour Rey de Jakku" , répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui

Rey pleura, Kylo, non Ben, sentit son propre cœur se briser. Rey se réfugia dans ses bras, il était désespéré.

"Rey, Rey mon amour qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

La voix brisée de Rey était à peine audible au milieu de ses sanglots. Kylo s'approcha d'elle encore et lui caressa la nuque. C'était presque trop pour elle. Elle sentait son corps qui lui hurlait de le repousser et s'enfuir, mais les émotions de son cœur criaient le contraire.

"Ben Solo... Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Les muscles de Kylo se relâchèrent d'un seul coup, il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait.

Il émit un petit rire protecteur, et il la regarda dans les yeux.

"C'est pour cela que tu te mets dans tout ces états ?" demanda-t-il

Rey fit non de la tête, il sentit la peur grandir en lui pour devenir aussi forte que celle de sa bien-aimée. Était-elle malade ? Avait-elle peur qu'il la repousse à cause de sa nature, qu'il veuille un plaisir physique dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre? Allait-elle... Non, il refusa de penser ça. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

"Rey, que se passe-t-il ?"

Rey s'ecarta, se recroquevilla et pris une grande inspiration.

"La guerre est finie...

-Oui, la rassura-t-il en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés

-La galaxie est enfin en paix...

-Mais oui, rassure toi Rey, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant les mains

-J'ai peur Kylo..."

Il la serra contre lui, se voulant rassurant

" De quoi as tu peur ?

-De ce que je veux, et de ce que tu veux ou non..."

Sa réponse était inquiétante encore que ses tremblements.

" Pour le mariage ? Demanda-t-il. Bien sûr que je veux faire de toi ma femme Rey, je ne veux rien de plus au monde !"

Rey se calma un peu, mais Kylo pouvait encore la sentir tendue, apeurée.

" Il y a autre chose...

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement, veillant à ne pas brusquer sa nature peureuse.

-Kylo je... je... "

Elle le fit s'asseoir, et elle l'examina longuement avant de continuer.

"Je voudrais... Je voudrais porter ton enfant, amener une nouvelle vie dans cette galaxie, avec toi."

Rey s'effondra une fois de plus. Kylo ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf peut-être à ça. Il sécha les larmes de sa future femme et l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ma Rey..."

Kylo afficha un air très sérieux et très inquiet à la fois. Rey lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

"Je supporterai."

Kylo la pris dans ses bras.

"Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit qui te fasse souffrir.

-Ça va aller je te le promets... Ce n'est qu'une fois. Ce sera vite passé, dit elle plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

-Non Rey... Tu sais, il faudra réessayer plusieurs fois avant que tu ne portes notre enfant."

Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux de Rey. Kylo lui fit un sourire triste.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Tout va bien, n'en parlons plus.

-Mais...

-Rey, si je devais choisir une personne dans l'univers pour mettre au monde mon enfant, ce serait toi, sans hésitation. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ais à souffrir pour ça.

-Mais Kylo, moi aussi je le veux cet enfant..."

Ben réfléchit quelques instants. Rey le regarda, encore plus timide qu'à son habitude.

"J'ai une idée. finit-il par dire. D'abord, je veux devenir ton mari. Ma mère devrait se montrer moins retissante si tu n'est pas déjà enceinte, non ?

-Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Fit Rey

-Elle t'aime plus que sa fille ! Répondit Kylo. Elle finira par le savoir."

Rey acquiesça et se reposa une nouvelle fois sur lui.

" Après cela, tu auras eu le temps de repenser à ce que je viens de te dire. Si tu veux encore, on essayera, à ton rythme. Sinon, il y a des millions d'enfants qui sont seuls et qui ont besoin de parents qui les aimeraient. Ça te va ?"

Rey hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Kylo était rassuré. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir. Il la contempla jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'immisce également en lui.

***Naboo - Quelques jours plus tard***

" Vous me demandez quoi ? Hurla Leia

-Ta bénédiction pour notre mariage maman" répéta Kylo

Leia passa devant son bureau et pris son fils dans ses bras. Elle se mit ensuite en face de Rey avant de dire

"Non seulement mon garçon se marie, mais en plus avec la plus adorable fille de la galaxie."

Suite à quoi elle la pris également dans ses bras.

Elle pris ensuite la main droite de Rey et la main gauche de Kylo, les larmes aux yeux.

"Bien sûr que vous avez ma bénédiction !"

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kylo.

"Et je suis sûre que ton père approuve autant que moi."

Le remort envahit Kylo, Rey, qui l'avait ressenti à travers la connexion qu'ils partageaient, prit sa main dans la sienne.

_C'est du passé, maintenant plus rien n'est pareil, dit-elle pour le rassurer_.

" Je vais m'occuper de tout ça ! " s'enthousiasma Leia

Rey tenta de l'arrêter

"Ce n'est pas la p...

-Comment ça pas la peine ? S'offusqua la mère de Kylo. Hors de question que vous fassiez ça en secret ! Nous ne sommes plus au temps des Jedi !

-Maman, je crois que ce que Rey essaie de te dire, c'est que certaines de nos connaissances risquent, comment dire...

-De s'entretuer ? Demanda Rey.

-Précisément ! "

Leia fronça les sourcils.

" Ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire ça ! Personne ne ruinera votre mariage ça je vous le garantit !

-Maman..." S'amusa Kylo

***Endor- 4 mois plus tard***

Le soleil était déjà couché dans cette partie de la forêt. Le moment que Rey appréhendait tant était finalement arrivé. Elle avait rejoins Kylo dans une petite hutte sur le bord d'une rivière. Ils avaient mangé tranquillement, ce qui avait eu pour effet de les relaxer tout les deux.

Ils étaient maintenant assis sur un lit juste à côté d'une fenêtre que la lumière d'une des lunes traversait, formant un halo blanc au sol.

Rey tremblait comme une feuille, Kylo tenta de la rassurer.

"Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Rey hocha la tête.

"Kylo ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie...

-Tout va bien. J'irais doucement, laisse toi guider, d'accord ? Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire. D'accord ?

-D'accord... Murmura Rey.

-Je ne veux pas que la conception de cet enfant ne devienne un traumatisme pour toi. Tu es prête ?"

Rey hocha la tête et s'allongea. Elle laissa Kylo la déshabiller, lutant pour ne pas hurler de peur. Il ne la toucha pas, il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de qui que ce soit en elle, et qu'elle faisait ce sacrifice aussi pour lui. Mais s'en était déjà trop pour elle.

"Kylo, je t'en prie, dépêche toi.

-Rey...

-J'ai calculé, c'est le jour où ça a le plus de chance d'arriver ce mois ci ! Fais moi mal s'il le faut, mais va vite...

-Non Rey je ne veux pas te faire de mal !"

Rey le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Dans tout les cas, ce sera horrible. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi hurler de douleur, laisse moi souffrir, mais ne me torture pas en faisant durer tout ça."

Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle formulait un dernier souhait.

"Je t'en supplie... Fais moi tomber enceinte aujourd'hui, que tout ceci ne recommence plus jamais."

Kylo s'alongea à côté d'elle sur le lit et la pris lentement dans ses bras, laissant les tremblements de sa femme s'apaiser, ne voulant surtout pas ajouter une pression de plus en la laissant dans cet état.

" Qu'est ce que...

-Shhhh. Fit-il calmement. On a tout notre temps mon amour, j'attends que tu te calmes.

-Je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tout va bien. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime..." Sanglota la jeune femme.

Il regardait la femme qu'il aimait souffrir, et voulait se tuer pour être à l'origine de cette souffrance. Au bout une petite demi heure, alors que Rey était calmée, presque assoupie, Kylo se pencha vers elle.

"Tu te sens prête ?

-Vas-y", répondit-elle, crispant déjà les yeux.

Kylo passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la relaxer, puis s'approcha doucement. Il alla doucement, hésitant, mais à peine avaient-ils commencé que Rey pleurait de douleur. Kylo savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à ce moment là, alors il continua, comme elle lui avait demandé. La douleur la transperçait autant qu'il se sentait coupable. Elle hurla, elle pleura durant de longues minutes. Il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne rien entendre, même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Quand ce fut enfin fini, Rey était en pleurs, pliée sur elle même. Kylo ne réfléchit pas plus. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'amena directement dans le lit de la petit rivière en contrebas. Une fois qu'elle senti la douceur de l'eau sur elle, il la pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

"C'est fini..., c'est fini..., shhhhhh, c'est fini..."

Elle se replia encore plus, se sentant vulnérable, brisée. La douceur et la gentillesse de Kylo étaient tout ce qu'elle avait.

"Je vais te chercher une serviette et des vêtements, fit-il. Reste là, j'arrive."

Il partit vers la hutte et revint peu de temps après, habillé d'un pantalon et de sa longue cape noire, les bras chargés de serviettes-éponge et de vêtements propres pour sa femme.

Il l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Rey se sentait plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il était habillé. Il l'enroba de serviettes, si bien que seul sa tête était encore visible. Elle tremblait encore, il la serra contre lui.

"Tout va bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est horrible... Pleura la femme recroquevillée dans ses bras.

-C'est fini, je suis là. Tu as été très courageuse, bien plus courageuse que je ne le serais jamais.

-Tout est brisé, tout est dérangé...

-Je sais, je sais. Ça va aller d'accord ? Je vais t'aider à t'habiller. Ensuite, on retournera au vaisseau, et tu pourras dormir tranquillement, d'accord ?"

Rey acquiesça, incapable d'en dire plus. C'est lui qui la rhabilla, il dû presque la porter pour la faire monter dans le vaisseau. Elle ne sentait plus ses muscles, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il l'allongea dans une cabine du Faucon, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger.

Elle ne sut pas dormir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il revint la voir quand qu'il furent dans l'hyperespace, deux tasses de thé bien chaudes dans les mains.

"Tiens ça te fera du bien."

Elle s'assit sur son lit et lui fit une place. Elle bu en silence, comme si toute joie de vivre l'avait quittée. En lui tendant la tasse, quand leurs mains s'effleurèrent, il lui sembla sentir quelque chose. Quelque chose de rassurant. Quand il s'assit, il posa sa main sur le ventre de Rey, un grand sourire lui éclaira le visage. Il la regarda, un brin de fierté dans les yeux, mêlé à un grand soulagement.

"Mon amour ?"

Rey le regarda à peine, les yeux dans le vague.

"Tu n'auras plus jamais a vivre ça... Je te le promet."

Rey éclata en sanglot.

"C'est faux, ça va recommencer..."

Kylo passa sa main le long des joues de sa femme et l'obligea à le regarder.

"Non Rey, c'est terminé. Ça y est... Tu portes notre enfant."

Rey le regarda, un immense espoir dans les yeux.

"Vraiment ?

-Tu ne le sens pas ?"

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, et se mis à pleurer. Kylo la rejoignit, elle le regarda, de nouveau elle même. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, ressentant grâce à la Force la nouvelle vie qu'ils venaient de créer.

***Naboo - 9 mois plus tard***

Rey se reposait dans sa chambre, tendant son petit doigt pour que la minuscule main de sa fille puisse l'attraper. Le père du petit bout arriva dans la chambre, accompagné d'une princesse de la rébellion qui venait de devenir grand-mère.

Leia s'approcha de sa belle-fille.

"Comment vas-tu ma grande ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je vais bien, merci. Vous voulez tenir un peu votre petite fille ?"

Leia fut tout de suite attendrie par la petite. Kylo s'approcha de sa femme et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"Alors, Mr Mechant, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être papa ? Demanda-t-elle, joyeuse

-Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai été aussi heureux, c'était à notre mariage... Et ma mère est complètement gaga de ta fille...

-MA fille ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais le père... "

Kylo n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et vit Phasma entrer dans la pièce. La grande blonde qui avait été témoin de leur mariage aux côtés de Rose s'était vite liée d'amitié avec Rey, si bien qu'on aurait maintenant pu croire qu'elles s'étaient toujours connues.

"Comment va la jeune maman ? Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Bien mis à pars une chose, ajouta Leia, je ne connais toujours pas le nom de ma petite fille !"

Rey et Ben échangèrent un regard complice. Rey repris sa fille pour que Phasma puisse la voir aussi.

" Maman, Phas, je vous présente...

-Padme Anne Solo", termina Rey


	2. Happily ever after

Rey heard little steps entering the room. The cling of the belt of a Wookie Teddy woke her up. A young 3-years-old girl was looking at her with her Hazel eyes. The little one asked with her small voice:

"Mum... Dad... I had a nightmare"

Kylo sat up abruptly, panicked.

"A nightmare? What...

-BEN !"

Rey calmed him down before he scared the girl. She turned to her daughter and noded.

"Do you wanna come?"

The girl noded too, and sat between her parents.

Kylo huged her, and found calm again :

"Tell me, my Ewok. What did you see?

-There was a man in the dark. He had a dark cloak. He was tall and he scared me. I don't remember what he said, but it made me sad."

Kylo looked at her, a tear running down his cheek, everything from his own childhood came to his mind. Rey took his hand in hers, as a reminder that he is not his father and she's not his mother, that they won't do the same mistakes. He knew that they will be here for their daughter. He won't let anyone take her from him, he swore to protect her.

"Tell me the next time he scares you, he told his daughter, Dad will come and make him go away from your dreams, okay?

-Okay, noded Padme. Can I sleep with you?

-Ask your mum" , answered Kylo with a smile

The girl turned to face her mother :

"Mum? Say yes! Please!"

Rey pet her daughter's hair

"Of course you can!"

Some hours later, Rey was still awake.

"You're not sleeping, are you?

-No, I'm not, answered Kylo, I can't sleep, I can't just sit here and wait for my daughter to be twisted by the dark side. I don't want her to be ripped from us. I don't want her to kill. I don't want her to be used. I don't want her to be hurt, inside or outside." He was crying. Memories of his former existence were hurting him painfully. Rey tried to confort him :

" It was long ago. Maybe is it only a nightmare. Maybe is it your own memories she sees through the Force. We will not lose her. Kylo... Kylo! Kylo look at me in the eyes. She will never turn, understand? We will rise her, we will love her, we will protect her. " She looked down at her daughter, and made sure that the sheets were covering her completely. She pulled her in a motherly embrace, and hold her tenderly.

" We're not gonna be separated. I promise you, she said

-No, I promise YOU. "

He kissed his daughter's forehead, and gave a long, gentle, passionate kiss to his wife.

Kylo fell asleep with the most important ones in his life.


End file.
